


The Need to Suffer Alone

by pragmatist



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pragmatist/pseuds/pragmatist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of smutty fluff, or is it fluffy smut?  Darcy has trouble talking about things, and Lizzie has to poke and prod him to get him to 'fess up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Need to Suffer Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of smutty fluff, or is it fluffy smut? Darcy has trouble talking about things, and Lizzie has to poke and prod him to get him to 'fess up. Really just a wee bit of future fic fun! I don't own LBD or PnP, but I wish I were so creative...

“Well.  That was… interesting,” Lizzie started as William fastened his seatbelt.  “I wish that you had warned me, though.”

“Warned you?  About what?” Will questioned as he turned the key in the ignition. 

“Duh.  About Penny’s not-so-latent desire for you!”

William scoffed.  “Penny and Zach have been together since we were all at college, and married for three years.  There was never anything between her and me.”  He kept his eyes on the road, and Lizzie was pretty certain that his tight grip on the steering wheel was at a perfect 10-and-2.

“I believe you, BUT… c’mon, the woman was undressing you with her eyes.  When I returned from the ladies’ room, and you pulled my chair out for me?  She was checking out your ass so intently, I thought she was going to reach over and cop a feel!”

“I’m sure you were just imagining it,” Will responded tersely. 

“Hey, it’s okay, no reason to get upset!  I found it somewhat humorous,” Lizzie snickered lightly.

William’s hands gripped the wheel even tighter, and he leaned forward slightly, as if trying to focus more on the road in front of him, and less on the woman to his right.  “Yes, please, laugh at me, by all means,” he muttered in a tone that Lizzie could barely register.

His bitterly sarcastic retort instantly snapped Lizzie out of her amused mood.  “Okay, DARCY.  What the hell is your issue tonight?”  She hadn’t called him by his last name since they started dating three months prior, and as soon as she spat it out, his head snapped to glare at her.  “You have been surly with me all effing evening!  What is your problem today?”

He had returned his line of vision forward, staring out the front window even though they were stopped at a red light.  His hands shuffled nervously on the wheel, and Lizzie saw his facial expression change from severe to almost sheepish.  “I apologize if I behaved rudely.  I suppose I have some work issues weighing on my mind.”

Lizzie knew that sometimes the pressures of running a successful, growing business stressed him greatly, and she immediately regretted her earlier criticism.  “I understand.  I shouldn’t be so rough on you!”  She reached over and placed her hand on his thigh, giving it what she thought was a gentle, loving caress.  

She was startled at the way he flinched the moment her hand settled on his leg, and jerked away from her.  She quickly shifted her hand back to her own lap.  “Seriously, Will, I know that I didn’t imagine _that_!   Yes, I get it, you aren’t into PDA’s… but you’ve been treating me like a plague victim all evening.  You’re usually okay with holding hands in public, but you even recoiled when I tried to do that after dinner!  What gives?”

“It’s nothing,” he sulked.

Lizzie looked down at her hands as they fiddled with the strap of her handbag.  “Will? Is this something to do with Penny?  Is there something you aren’t telling me about her?” She inhaled sharply and rambled on, “… because everything was fine yesterday, you and I were fine, and then we go out to dinner with your college buddy and his knockout beautiful wife, and you treat me like I have the cooties! I don’t know if I said something wrong, or did something embarrassing…”

“No no no no!  Lizzie!  I am so sorry, please just forgive me and accept that this is MY issue!” He glanced towards her. 

“But there is something bothering you?  I’m your girlfriend, you can talk to me!” she offered.

“No!” He grimaced and then looked at her with a half-smile.  “It’s too humiliating.  Can’t you just accept that I am in a bad mood?”

“William.  So my options are to have you stew in your sour mood, treating me poorly and brooding, OR insisting that you discuss some uncomfortable dilemma with the woman you say you are in love with?  You know me!  I am all about the ‘talking-things-out!’  So dish, DARCY.”

He fidgeted for a moment and refused to look at her.  “Fine.  But I am warning you that your opinion of me will certainly be lessened.”

“Ooooh, now my curiosity is piqued!”  Even in the dim light of his car, Lizzie could see a flaming patch of color high on his cheekbone.   

He struggled, and the words fell out in a tangled, halting mess.  “I haven’t… I have… been… avoiding physical… um… contact with you… tonight, because I really just can’t handle the additional… uh… stimulation…”

Lizzie processed this for a few seconds, trying to decipher Darcy Code.  She took a deep breath, and then asked quickly, “Are you telling me that you don’t want to touch me… _because you’re HORNY_?”

The color in his cheek flared even brighter, and he gripped the steering wheel harder as he squeaked out, “Yes, I suppose, I, uh, am.”

“William Darcy!  That’s completely bass-ackwards!  When you are in an amorous mood, you are supposed to let me know!”

“But we haven’t even – **you know** – yet!  Would it not be a grievous indiscretion for me to impose my needs upon you?”

Lizzie rolled her eyes.  “Well, for crying out loud, you don’t just walk up to me and say, ‘Hey babe, here’s my boner – do something about it!’”  He made a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a chuckle.  “But there’re nice ways to let me know.  And I guarantee that I am more than willing to assist you in this area.”

This comment finally compelled William to look towards her.  “You... you are?”

“Of course, silly man.  I love you.  And even though we haven’t done _everything_ – yet – you know there’s fun things we can enjoy together.”

“Oh… okay.”

“So, um, what brought on this, uh, affliction? What triggered this bout of paralyzing randiness?” Lizzie asked cheekily.

Will still looked awkward, but her playful treatment of the topic seemed to make him more comfortable.  “Uh, it was you, actually.” Lizzie’s eyebrows shot up.  “Those black and red underwear that you were wearing last weekend, you know, when we went to the theater and then went back to my house, and uh, um…”

“…hanky-panky ensued?” Lizzie prompted.   

“Uh, yes.” He smiled.  “Well, those panties made quite the impression on my subconscious.  They featured very vividly in a dream I had this morning.  And sadly, my alarm woke me before the dream could, um, conclude.” The color returned on his cheekbone.  “So, let’s just say that my mind has been running that dream on a loop all day long.  Don’t mistake me, it has been a lovely mental image, but rather, uh, _torturous_.”

“So, why didn’t you just, well, uh, _handle_ your problem?”

“Trust me, I thought about it!  As juvenile as I would have felt doing that at work, I did consider it.  But I have been in back-to-back meetings all day; I didn’t even have time for lunch.  Even this morning, when I awoke in a, um, state, I had a text alert about an important client meeting that was pushed forward an hour; I barely had time to shower and shave.  Then we went straight from work to dinner with Penny and Josh, and here we are now.” They were finally on Lizzie’s street, and he sidled into a parking place in front of her condo. 

As he put the car in park, he turned his body towards her.  “Turn the car off.  You are coming in with me,” Lizzie commanded. 

“Lizzie.  I don’t feel like I should after telling you all this!  I don’t want you to feel like I am using you, just for relief.  I don’t want you to feel like you are ‘servicing’ me.”

She sidled up next to him, and met his eyes so that he could see the desire simmering there.  “William, I keep trying to tell you that I am in love with you.  When you share your sexual needs and yearnings with me, I get pretty intrigued.  In fact, I want you to come inside with me as much for my own satisfaction as for yours.”  She put her hand on his thigh again, and squeezed as she leaned up to whisper huskily in his ear, “Your frustration has me all worked up, Will.”

He gasped and trembled slightly.  He reached up, and yanked his keys from the ignition.  “I’m following you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a tease to end chapter one! These two characters are so angsty and wonderful.


End file.
